


Три песни, которые поет Рэй, и одна, которую он петь не может

by PrettyPenny



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собственно, название говорит само за себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три песни, которые поет Рэй, и одна, которую он петь не может

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Songs Ray Sings Questionably Well (And One He Doesn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160112) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



**[Там, за излучиной реки ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DE5a80I8EU) (Тромбли собирается выебать Рэя. Насмерть) **

Когда Брэд признал, что ему нравится Покахонтас, Репортер сделал заметку, но поставил напротив вопросительный знак. За последние пару недель он выучил, что уделять внимание стоит только десяти процентам всего того, что говорит Рэй, другие девяносто попадут на диктофон, так что Репортер мог время от времени вздремнуть. Также он выучил, что Тромбли, хоть и слегка поехал крышей, но не представляет для него опасности, за исключением периодических приступов нездорового возбуждения.

Но Брэд. Брэда было нелегко прочитать, даже сейчас. Может быть, из-за того, что большую часть дня Репортер сидел за Брэдом, не имея возможности следить за его эмоциями, как в случае с Рэем и Тромбли. Также не помогало, что основным выражение его лица были усмешки. И Репортер все пытался найти разницу между сардонической усмешкой, удивленной и убийственной.  
— Правда? — спросил он Брэда спустя пару минут. — Покахонтас?

Прежде чем Брэд успел ответить, Рэй принялся напевать себе под нос. И в следующую секунду он запел тем же ужасным фальцетом, который берег для Аврил.  
— «Больше всего в реках я люблю то…», — Рэй кивнул Тромбли. Тромбли с вящим ужасом воззрился на Рэя, таким испуганным Репортер видел его в первый раз. — «Что ты не сможешь войти в одну и ту же реку дважды», — продолжил Рэй. Он дернул Уолта, тот бодро показал ему средний палец и вернулся к орудию. — «Вода все время меняется, все время течееееееееет», — закончил Рэй.

Репортер наблюдал за Брэдом, ожидая, что тот прикажет Рэю заткнуться. Брэд только начал сильнее смеяться.

— Капрал Персон! — практически прокричал Тромбли. — Кончай нахуй, чувак!

Рей остановился посредине строчки: «Они все должны заплатить свою цену», — и удивленно поднял брови. — В чем дело, Тромбли? Твой ебанутый больной мозг не выносит творчество Диснея?

— Пошел ты, ты… — Тромбли пару раз открывал и закрывал рот, — ты жертва инцеста, с ослиным дерьмом вместо мозгов.

Рэй распахнул глаза. Брэд перестал смеяться. Репортер не мог прочесть эмоции на его лице. Рэй, кажется, был горд и взбешен одновременно.  
— Что ты мне, блядь, сказал, Тромбли? — потребовал он. Тромбли моргнул и тяжело сглотнул. — Соберись и повтори, маленькая педерастическая сучка.

Репортер видел, как Тромбли глубоко вздохнул. Он посмотрел на Брэда, тот сидел необычайно ровно, сверля Тромбли взглядом. Смысл этого взгляда для Репортера опять оставался загадкой.

— Заткни свой гребаный рот, капрал, — повторил Тромбли, его голос дрогнул на последнем слове. — Перестань петь эту пидорскую песню.

Рэй распрямил плечи и поднял подбородок.  
— А если не перестану?

Репортер опять бросил взгляд на Брэда. На его лице была ухмылка, меньше чем обычно, лишь слегка касалась уголка рта. Брэд смотрел прямо на Тромбли. Он прищурился, когда Тромбли попытался найтись с ответом, и Репортер понял, что это проявление дедовщины — Рей подначивает Тромбли, и Брэд не пытается его одернуть.

— Я трахну тебя в мозг, — наконец сказал Тромбли.

Рей рассмеялся.  
— Что?

— Я трахну тебя в мозг, — жестче произнес Тромбли. — Я сожру твой ебучий глаз, засуну свой член и выебу тебя. Я выебу тебя в мозг. Насмерть.

На пару секунд Рэй застыл и не издавал ни звука. Затем он закинул голову и заржал. Он бросил взгляд через плечо и широко улыбнулся Брэду.  
— Ты слышал это, Брэд? Наш маленький псих собирается выебать меня в мозг!

— Насмерть, — невозмутимо добавил Брэд и рассмеялся, громко и открыто. Репортер и не подозревал, что он способен так смеяться. — Отличная работа, Тромбли, — сказал Брэд между приступами смеха. — Просто отличная.

— Выебать в мозг, — радостно крикнул Рэй. Он сделал три шага и повалил Тромбли на спину. — Сейчас самое время, психованный маленький засранец!

— Отвали, капрал! — завопил Тромбли и умудрился перекатиться, так что теперь он прижимал Рэя к земле.

— Какой глаз? — спросил Рэй, уходя от прицельного удара Тромбли по ребрам. — Какой глаз ты бы выдрал и съел, а, Тромбли?

Репортер бросил взгляд на Брэда, когда Рэй впился пальцами в нервные окончания на шее Тромбли.

— Что только что произошло?

— Наконец-то довели ублюдка, — объяснил Брэд. — Мне было интересно, когда же это произойдет.

Репортер недоуменно поднял бровь.  
— Правда?

— Рэй, — окрикнул Брэд, — перестань трясти своим хозяйством у него перед носом. Он запросто может откусить твои маленькие сморщенные изюмины, по недоразумению называемые яйцами.

— Ты просто завидуешь, потому что мне не обкромсали член, еврейская задница, — ответил Рэй, но все же переместился, и теперь его промежность не болталась перед лицом Тромбли.

— Буду завидовать, когда ты найдешь свой член не щурясь, — отбрил Брэд.  
Тробли и Рэй возились еще минут пять. Брэд наблюдал, развлекаясь. Уолт чуть слышно то ли напевал какую-то мелодию, то ли шептал что-то своему орудию.

Репортер сидел, прислонившись спиной к колесу хамви, и думал, что ответить.

Десять минут спустя Рэй опять стал напевать. Брэд присоединился к нему, и они запели в унисон:  
 __  
«Но люди, наверно, не могут так жить,  
За все нужно платить.  
Ради безопасности, мы теряем возможность узнать»

Брэд и Рэй замолчали и посмотрели на Тромбли.  
— О нет, — воскликнул тот.

— Ты же знаешь, что хочешь, — сказал ему Рэй. — У тебя прямо чешется.

— Ты сейчас думаешь о члене в своей заднице, Рэй, — сказал Брэд.

На мгновенье лицо Рэя изменилось, но Репортер не смог его прочесть. Брэд заухмылялся, явно довольный собой, однако непонятно почему. Брэд отпускал и более изощренные оскорбления в сторону Рэя. Один такой выпад никак не должен был на него повлиять, подумал Репортер.

— «Что там, за излучиной реки», — затянул Рэй во всю силу своих легких. Брэд опять начал подпевать.  
 __  
«Ждет прямо за поворотом  
Посмотрю еще разок»

Тромбли обхватил руками голову.  
— Ненавижу вас обоих.

_«Там, за излучиной реки_  
Посмотрю еще разок  
Там, за излучиной реки» 

— Давай, Тромбли, — прохрипел Брэд. — Спой нам одну строчку и я заставлю Рэя прекратить.

— Как? — спросил Репортер, вопрос вырвался прежде, чем он успел подумать.

— Я договорюсь со снабженцами, — сказал Брэд. — Это всегда срабатывало.

— Ты и член сегодня, Брэд, — сказал Рэй, тряся головой. — Что такое? В хамви недостаточно техногаджетов, чтобы заставить тебя кончить?

Рэй посмотрел на Тромбли.  
— Нет, правда, одна строчка и мы заткнемся.

— Конечно, хуй там был.

Рэй пожал плечами.  
— Ладно, так и быть. Я не заткнусь. На самом деле, скорей всего, я буду петь эту пидорскую песню в течение всей недели, потому что Дисней изнасиловал мне уши этим обдолбаным новомодным дерьмом, и я извиняюсь, но это пиздец как весело: твоя душевнобольная задница сходит с ума как девчонка, когда я ее пою.

— Выебу в мозг, — пробормотал Тромбли. — Насмерть.

— Жду не дождусь. Не кончай мне на волосы. — Рэй отвернулся от Тромбли и поднял брови, глядя на Брэда. — «Над берегом! Где свободно парят чайки!»

— «Сами не ведая зачем!» — подхватил Брэд, и Уолт затянул следующую строчку. — «Все, о чем мечтаю, принесет мне следующий день!»

— «Там, за излучиной реки!» — пели они вместе. — «Для меняяяяя!»

Репортер видел, как Тромбли встал и пошел к машине, затем вернулся, неся в руке лопату. Репортер был наполовину уверен, что Тромбли собирается ей кому-нибудь врезать — без вариантов, прилетит Рэю — но вместо этого он отошел футов на десять и принялся копать яму. Брэд и Рэй продолжали петь. Репортер видел, как напряжение покидает Тромбли, пока тот копает. Он помнил, как Тромбли говорил, что не боится, что его подстрелят, и был спокоен, когда его пытались убить. Постоянные тренировки учат морпехов самоконтролю, вспомнил Репортер. Он видел, как Тромбли отпускает, пока тот рыл землю, обтесывая края своего окопа. Он оглянулся и увидел Рэя и Брэда, стоящих плечом к плечу. В окружающем шуме он едва слышал, как Рэй поет себе под нос. Уолт вел себя тихо, все его внимание было сосредоточено на оружие и его подготовке.

— «Может, выбрать легкий путь? Ровный как стрела?» — Рэй бросил взгляд на Брэда. Брэд оглядывал лагерь. — «Выйти мне за Кокоума? Об этом все мои мечты?»

Брэд посмотрел вниз на Рэя, ухмыляясь, по мнению Репортера, почти нежно.  
— Я не хочу ничего знать о твоих мечтах, — сказал он Рэю. — Скорей всего, они о том, как бы трахнуть курицу и пощупать корову.

— И быть выебанным Тромбли в мозг, — согласился Рэй. Последовала пауза, и Репортер подумал, что сейчас они рассмеются и сменят тему. Однако Рэй еще сильнее понизил голос, и Репортер понял, что он не должен был услышать то, что последовало дальше.

— «Или ты будешь ждать меня, мечта моя?» — пел Рэй довольно приятным тенором, и Репортер знал, что его самого заебут до смерти, если он так опишет голос Рэя. — «Там, за излучиной реки?»

В глазах Брэда промелькнуло нечто, очень похожее на выражение глаз Рэя несколькими минутами ранее, Репортер прищурился пытаясь уловить смысл. Стук лопаты Тромбли о землю отвлек его внимание. Когда он опять посмотрел на них, Брэд и Рэй уже стояли в футе друг от друга: Брэд копался в хамви, разыскивая карты, а Рэй вгрызался в сухпаек.

— Что? — спросил Рэй, заметив взгляд Репортера.

— Ничего, — сказал Репортер, отрицательно мотнув головой. — Просто интересно, кто надерет мне задницу, если я напишу, что ты и Брэд знаете все слова этой гейской песни.

— Я, — пообещал Брэд. — Я выебу тебя в мозг.

— Насмерть, — добавил Рэй, и они рассмеялись заново.

Репортер еще раз посмотрел на Тромбли. Тот сидел на краю траншеи, разравнивая землю, и слабо улыбался. Заметив взгляд, Тромбли напрягся.  
— Пидорская песня, — пробурчал Тромбли.

— Ага, — согласился Репортер, и снова откинулся назад на покрышку хамви, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы описать гордость на лице Тромбли, когда тот заставил Брэда и Рэя рассмеяться.

**[Милый дом Алабама](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzbdY_rPtjw&feature=player_detailpage#t=26) (где Брэд закопает их тела)**

Если верить часам Репортера, в хамви царило молчание уже целых двадцать семь минут. Он знал это точно, потому что именно тогда Брэд приказал Рэю — цитата — «заткнись или получишь пулю промеж глаз». Две с половиной недели назад, подумал Репортер, он бы решил, что Рэй побоится выводить Брэда из себя, однако тот просто заржал и закончил одну из своих речей об отставании в обучении ушлепков в его отсталом ебанутом городке и необходимости хоть как-то устраивать их несчастную шлепнутую жизнь. Сейчас же Репортер знал, что от тирад Рэя Брэд скорее устает, чем злится.

Однако тишина в хамви затянулась, и Рэй уже начал шевелить губами, как будто собирался что-то сказать.

— Нет, — сказал Брэд, когда Рэй открыл рот. — Я не хочу больше слушать дерьмо про степени кретинизма в твоем сраном городе из-за того, что вы, задроты, трахаете своих двоюродных сестер посреди свиного дерьма и пестицидов.

Рей оторвал взгляд от дороги и чрезвычайно весело улыбнулся Брэду. Сейчас он наедет на кого-нибудь в хамви, подумал Репортер. Скорей всего, на Тромбли, потому что обычно это Тромбли.

— Брэд, Брэд, Брэд… — неодобрительно начал Рэй, и Репортер слегка подвинулся, чтобы видеть, как по лицу Брэда расползается ухмылка. — Мы же уже это проходили. Белая шваль в моем городе трахает только дальних родственников. Чтобы найти уродов, которые трахают своих двоюродных сестер, тебе надо забраться в настоящую дыру к деревенщинам. — Рэй сделал небольшую паузу. — Например, в Вирджинию.

— Пошел на хуй, — проорал Уолт сверху и пнул Рэя ногой, его ботинок скользнул по плечу.

— Вирджиния это тебе не Алабама, говнюк.

Репортер знал, что последует дальше, как только Рэй задержал дыхание. Он все еще не мог прочитать Брэда (например, что именно означает эта ухмылка), однако взгляд Рэя, говорящий «сейчас я разрожусь мозговыносящей песней», Репортер выучил уже на третий день. Это был единственный способ защиты.

— «Колеса продолжают крутиться…»

— Рэй, — сказал Брэд, скорее предупреждая, чем угрожая.

— «Везя меня домой к родне…»

— Рэй.

— «Распевая песни о Юге», — присоединился Уолт, его голос звучал в два раза громче, отражаясь о стенки хамви.

— Уолт, я насажу тебя на твою долбаную пушку, — проорал Брэд.

— «По Алабаме я скучаю вновь», — пропели Уолт с Рэем в унисон. — «Да, и я думаю, это грешно».

— Никакой овцеебской музыки в моем чертовом хамви! — заорал Брэд.

— Это не овцеебская музыка, сэр, — подал голос Тромбли, оторвавшись от окна и повернувшись к Брэду. — Это южный рок.

— Это все равно, что трахать свою кузину или кузину кузины, — ответил Брэд. Уолт и Рэй почти допели первый куплет. — Это не сделает тебя меньшим кривозубым уродом, строгающим детей с водой вместо мозгов.

Тромбли пожал плечами и присоединился к дуэту, Брэд же продолжал выкрикивать обвинения и угрозы. Репортер решил занять нейтральную позицию: не петь в голос, а просто беззвучно шевелить губами.

_«Милый дом — Алабама_  
Где голубые небеса  
Милый дом — Алабама  
Боже, я возвращаюсь домой к тебе» 

— Копайте окопы глубже, мальчики, — пригрозил Брэд. — Потому что завтра вы из них не подниметесь.

— Значит ли это, что этой ночью мы поспим, Брэд? — поинтересовался Рэй.

— Заткнись, Рэй.

 

**[Большие девочки не плачут](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agrXgrAgQ0U) (но иногда морпехам хочется)**

Репортер следил за пантомимой Рэя, как близок был Руди, чтобы получить пулю между глаз во время засады. Рэй то садился прямо, то наклонялся. Садился. Наклонялся. Репортер не слышал слов Руди, но видел, как Рэй поджал губы. Репортер обязательно напишет про Рэя, про его неспособность заткнуться, про то, каким он может быть компетентным, находчивым и целеустремленным в критических ситуациях. Но он не в состоянии понять нестандартный способ Рэя выразить свою симпатию, ведя себя при этом как полный мудак.

По крайней мере, думает Репортер, он не догадывается. Существует целый слой, прямо под неимоверной громкостью, чрезмерными неполиткорректными разговорами, которые, как считает Репортер, скрывают настоящего Рэя Персона, который не гонит через пустыню многострадальный хамви и не надеется убить кучку хаджей. И этот другой Рэй — шумный засранец, которым он без сомнения является — иногда вырывается наружу, по ночам или сразу после перестрелок. Если бы у Репортера было тяжелое ранение в голову, он бы назвал это милым. Называть Рэя милым в других случаях было чревато тем, что Рэй сам мог устроить Репортеру то самое тяжелое ранение, и Репортер понимал почему. Рэй был разведчиком Морской пехоты, смертоносной машиной для убийства. Он не был милым. Даже со своей мамой. Правда, Репортер думал, что на самом деле Рэй все-таки мил, когда не пытается остаться в живых.

Но сейчас, все еще разглядывая пулевое отверстие на лобовом стекле Руди, Рэй вел себя как настоящий козел.

Несколько часов спустя Репортер бродил по лагерю, пытаясь собрать различные мнения о засаде, и искал Руди. В хамви его не было, и он не нес вахту у кофейника. Репортер оглядывался по сторонам, и не мог найти его силуэта. Бросив взгляд на хамви, он заметил пару ботинок, торчащих из-под капота. Когда Репортер нагнулся посмотреть, кто же их обладатель, он увидел Руди — тот лежал и безучастно смотрел на ходовую часть.

— Руди? — позвал он.

Руди повернул голову.  
— Роллин Стоун, — без улыбки поприветствовал он. Это странно, подумал Репортер, видеть Руди без улыбки. — Как ты, брат мой?

Репортер открыл рот, чтобы спросить о засаде, о том, что почувствовал Руди, когда понял, что колонна застряла, что пронеслось у него в голове, когда ранили Паппи.  
— Есть новости о Паппи? — вместо этого спросил он. Руди быстро моргнул, и Репортер засомневался, что такой вопрос был лучше.

— Пока что ничего, брат. Но я буду держать тебя в курсе.

— Буду благодарен, — Репортер встал и пошел прочь, сделав медленный круг по лагерю, он вернулся к машине Колберта и швырнул записную книжку в окно сильнее, чем требовалось, почти попав в спящего Тромбли — тот устроился на своем месте, откинув голову на спинку сиденья.

— Роллин Стоун? — позвал его Рэй. Он сидел боком на водительском сиденье и переговаривался с Брэдом, так тихо, что Брэд склонился над ним, чтобы расслышать.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Репортер, но вышло не очень убедительно. Он тяжело вздохнул, Рэй наклонил голову и принялся изучать его, будто заглядывал внутрь.

— Нет, — ответил Рэй. — Все еще херовее, чем обычно.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Ты сам это заметил, — произнес Брэд. — И без обид, Репортер, но даже если ты смог уловить масштабы пиздеца, то дело совсем плохо.

Репортер не знал, как описать то, что он увидел. Но в одном был уверен точно — если он использует выражение «пустой взгляд», его так изобьют, что понадобится новая почка. Это же морпехи-разведчики. Они умеют работать с крохами информации.

— Руди под своим хамви.

Размеренным движением Брэд поднялся, но все равно казалось, что он торопится.  
— Под хамви?

— Да.

— Он спит? — спросил Брэд.

— Нет.

Брэд с Рэем обменялись взглядами. Выражение лица Брэда едва изменилось, между бровями появилась вертикальная морщинка, когда он бросил взгляд в сторону машины Руди. Лицо Рэя сменило полдюжины эмоций. Репортер различил беспокойство, озабоченность, и, возможно, даже гнев. На что именно, Репортер не был уверен.

Брэд кивнул, прерывая их безмолвный разговор. Рэй встал на раму хамви и потянулся, чтобы растормошить Уолта, спящего под своим орудием.  
— Подъем, овцееб.

Уолт тут же проснулся.  
— А? — он пару раз моргнул. — Что случилось? — спросил он, прочистив горло.

— Мы устраиваем шоу, — сказал Рэй, ужасно сымитировав Джуди Гарленд1 — Репортер не хотел знать, где он этому научился.

— Что? — не понял Уолт.

— Руди залег под своим хамви, и он не спит, — сказал Брэд, и Репортера поразило, что такой ответ удовлетворил Уолта. Тот тут же слез крыши.

— Тромбли? — спросил Рэй.

Брэд покачал головой.  
— Он спит. Пусть отдохнет.

Уолт проворчал, что он тоже спал. Но потом просто кивнул и направился за Рэем через весь лагерь, в обратном от Руди направлении.

Брэд проводил их взглядом и посмотрел на Репортера, только что разглядывавшего Тромбли.  
— Хочешь, чтобы он попробовал тебе помочь? — спросил Брэд.

Поразмыслив, Репортер решил, что единственную помощь, которую он мог получить от Тромбли, это предложение застрелить собаку.

— Так и думал, — сказал Брэд, очевидно прочтя выражение его лица, и пошел, нет, побежал, к машине Руди. Репортер наблюдал за тем, как Колберт подошел к машине и скользнул под нее, как будто опустился на стул. Как только Брэд скрылся из вида, на другом конце лагеря раздался голос Рэя.

— «Большие девочки не плачут. Боооольшие девочки не плачут!»

— «Они не пла-а-ачут!» — завыл Уолт, будто кто-то врезал ему по яйцам.

Раздались нестройные крики, призывавшие Рэя и Уолта заткнуться. Кто-то проорал про дерьмовые сопли. Тромбли проснулся с той же готовностью к действиям, что и Уолт.

— Какого хрена? — пробормотал он и недовольно посмотрел на Репортера, как будто тот был ответственен за шум. — Какого хрена? — повторил Тромбли.

Репортер молча пожал плечами.  
— Без понятия.

Тромбли выглянул в окно.  
— Черте что, — промычал он, устраиваясь обратно. — Педики, — добавил он, и до того, как Репортер успел что-либо ответить, снова заснул.

Рэй с Уолтом вернулись к машине минут через десять. Уолт забрался обратно на крышу, растянулся и через три минуты уже спал. Рэй сидел на капоте, болтая ногами, и наблюдал за хамви Руди на другом конце лагеря. Репортер подошел к капоту хамви и встал рядом.

— Ты и Брэд…

— Нет, — перебил его Рэй.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что…

— Ни за что, бля, — перебил его снова Рэй. Он оторвал взгляд от хамви Руди и посмотрел на Репортера. — Ни за что и никогда. Понял?

Репортер тут же испугался за свою глотку. В этот момент он увидел тот слой, скрытый под неуязвимой броней Рэя. Его задело за живое, понял Репортер. Покровительственный, злой и готовый сказать или спеть все, что взбредет ему в голову, если это развлечет его друзей. Если это поможет им справиться. Если поможет сохранить здравый рассудок. Если это поможет Брэду.  
Рэй был одним из самых громких и раздражающих людей из всех, кого Репортер когда-либо встречал. Руди же, наверно, был одним из самых спокойных и честных. Они выполняли одну и ту же функцию, как позже понял Репортер, — успокаивали свое окружение. Просто Рэй при этом дико орал и жутко фальшивил. Он обращался со своим тим-лидером, как щенок с новой игрушкой, образно говоря, жевал его ноги. В то время как Руди проверял, побрился ли Паппи.

— Вы друзья, — сказал Репортер, меняя тему. — Я просто хочу подтверждения, что ты и Брэд друзья.

— Наверно, — сказал Рэй, оглядываясь на машину Руди. — Он меня еще не убил.

Репортер так и не смог задать следующий вопрос. Какое-то время они просидели в тишине, разглядывая хамви Руди. В конечном счете, Брэд вылез из-под машины, наклонившись, он что-то сказал, и затем зашагал в их направлении. Он остановился у хамви, ровно напротив Рэя.

— Да, — сказал Брэд.

Рэй поднял брови и заметно расслабился.  
— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Ты выходец из верхушки среднего класса с кучей книг и прочего дерьма, и твой заумный цыплячий мозг не может подобрать слов? Да ради святого, Брэд! Даже Тромбли на это способен, хотя я уверен, что он не совсем человек.

После оскорблений Рэя легкие морщинки в уголках рта Брэда разгладились. Репортер даже не заметил, что Брэд был напряжен.

— Твоя мать трахалась с жеребцами, Рэй. Возможно, ты тоже не совсем человек.

— Да, но я не гребаный Тромбли.

— Буду надеяться, что так. Это нарушит регламент.

На мгновенье наступила тишина, которую Репортер не мог описать. Что-то тяжелое повисло в воздухе между Рэем и Брэдом, что заставило внутренности Репортера скрутиться в узел. Рэй спрыгнул с капота и толкнул Брэда в левый бок.

— Пойду займусь разборкой М-16. Мне нужно выбросить эту картинку из головы.

Он сделал два шага, перед тем как Брэд повалил его на землю.

— Какого хрена! — проорал Рэй, извиваясь, отползая в сторону. Брэд был почти в два раза больше него, но Рэй был быстрым и проворным как кошка, которая не хочет, чтобы ее поймали. — Я буду петь, Брэд! Я, блядь, буду петь! — пригрозил он, высвобождаясь, напоследок зарядив ботинком Брэду по плечу. Он успел сделать три шага, перед тем как Брэд снова повалил его.

— Как будто у меня нет иммунитета к твоей дерьмовой гейской музыке, — ответил Брэд, сбившись с дыхания, после того как Рэй заехал ему по ребрам.

— Брэд Колберт — сраный пидора-а-ас! — протянул Рэй на мелодию «Большие девочки не плачут». — Брэд Колберт — сраный пидора-а-ас! — он перестал петь, когда Брэд ударил его открытой ладонью в живот.

Репортер наблюдал, как Рэй выворачивается снова. Он заметил, что Брэд ухмыльнулся уголком рта и его взгляд... Взгляд был одобряющим. Брэд так смотрел, когда Тромбли сказал Рэю, что собирается вытрахать его мозг через глаз. А эта ухмылка — так Брэд улыбался перед боем, понял Репортер. Она была почти саркастичной, но по тому, как Брэд приподнял брови, было видно, что он веселится. Репортер видел такое, когда Рэй настраивал Тромбли и Уолта на возможную перестрелку. И Репортер видел, как его взгляд становился пустым, когда они приближались к месту назначения.

Брэд любил хорошие бои, подумал Репортер. А Рэй любил их начинать. Любил раззадоривать. Любил голосить песни, которые Брэд на дух не переносил, во всю силу своих легких.

Что-то свербело на задворках сознания, говорило Репортеру, что он упускает важный момент. Улыбаясь, Брэд схватил Рэя за футболку, приподняв над землей. Рэй смеялся, в перерывах напевая «Большие девочки не плачут», совершенно не заботясь, что болтается в воздухе. У них появились зрители, двадцать или тридцать человек окружили их неплотным кольцом, делая ставки и выкрикивая оскорбления.

Кто-то прошипел:  
— Сикста!

Взглянув налево, Репортер увидел сержант-майора, спешащего в их направлении. Когда он снова посмотрел на Рэя и Брэда, они уже оба стояли на ногах. Рэй успел заправить футболку, Брэд, держа руки в карманах, интересовался, удалось ли ему поспать.

— О, да, десять раз, — ответил Рэй. — Я могу спать и рулить.

— У подготовки разведчиков столько преимуществ, — легко ответил Брэд, в то время как Сикста начал орать, почему столько морпехов стоят вокруг и дрочат, вместо того чтобы копать окопы, бриться и чистить ботинки. Пока Сикста уже привычно вещал о стандартах внешнего вида, Брэд и Рэй отступили к машине. Внимание Сиксты полностью сосредоточилось на незадачливом обладателе усов.

 

**[Ты носишь моего ребенка](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFHWl-ZyRAg) (эээ, что?)**

Солнце село, Репортер из хамви наблюдал, как Рэй и Брэд скользнули в свои окопы. Те находились не прямо бок о бок, но ближе чем у остальных, заметил Репортер. Они оба бросили взгляд в сторону хамви Руди, и Репортер задумался, все ли тим-лидеры так близки со своими РТО, как Руди и Паппи, как Брэд с Рэем. Может, ему следует провести больше времени в машинах Лавела и Поука, понаблюдать за их поведением для чистоты эксперимента.

— Эй, Брэд, — дразняще пропел Рэй.

— Рэй, ради всего святого, иди спи, или я отберу твои стимуляторы, — пригрозил Брэд.

— Ты должен спеть мне песенку. Ты же папочка взвода со всеми вытекающими.

Последовало пятисекундное молчание.  
— Я кто? — спросил Брэд, и Репортер подавил смешок.

— Папочка взвода, — сказал Рэй, как само собой разумеющееся. — Укладываешь нас всех в кроватку и целуешь в лобик. Ну, или залезаешь под машину и успокаиваешь Руди. Не велика разница.

— Риппед Фьюэл и ебля коз окончательно снесли тебе башку. Заткнись и спи.

Рэй фыркнул. Репортер слышал, как он вертится в своем окопе.

Тишина продлилась едва ли минуту, затем Репортер услышал, как Брэд что-то еле слышно напевает. Он всмотрелся в темноту, но при лунном свете смог различить только фигуру Брэда.  
— «Ты носишь моего ребенка», — тихо пропел Брэд, — «Какой милый способ показать, как сильно ты меня любишь».

Репортер едва удержался, чтобы не распахнуть рот от удивления. Рэй фыркнул.  
— Брэд, ты самый гейский гей из всех геев.

Брэд промычал пару нот и пропустил несколько строк.  
— «Ты женщина, которую я люблю, и мне нравится, что с тобой происходит».

Рэй принялся хихикать, и тут Репортера накрыло осознанием. Они всегда допевали песни до конца. Если песни прерывались, они продолжали ровно с того момента, где остановились. Они доводили их до конца. Как и их миссии, подумал Репортер, песни заканчивались через определенное количество шагов.

Брэд пропускал слова…

— Репортер, — сказал Брэд, и Репортер понял, что пялится. Его зрение привыкло к темноте, и он увидел, что глаза Брэда открыты и смотрят на него. — Мы же говорили тебе не быть одним из тех либеральных ублюдков, пишущих о том, что они думают, что знают?

— Да, — сказал Репортер. — Вы упоминали это.

— Хорошо. Засыпай.

— Вопрос, — сказал Репортер, перед тем как закрыть глаза.

Брэд прищурился.  
— Возможно, — ответил он.

— Руди и Паппи… — Репортер так и не знал, что хотел спросить.

— Отношения в снайперской паре очень тесные, — перебил его Брэд. — А Руди немного сладкий. Отсюда и прозвище.

«А ты и Рэй?» — хотел спросить Репортер, но промолчал.  
— Так я и думал, — сказал он вместо этого. — Я немного читал о снайперских парах.

— Там упоминалось, что и снайперские пары, и другие тяжело вкалывающие любят, когда либеральные херы молчат, когда они пытаются спать? — проворчал Рэй из своего окопа. — Потому что, в самом деле, заткнись уже нахер.

— Споки-ноки, Рэй, — пропел Брэд.

— Хуев съешь миску, — ответил Рэй, но не иначе как нежной его интонацию назвать было нельзя. Она была слишком мягкой, чтобы быть раздраженной. И в ней можно было расслышать улыбку.

Смертоносные машины для убийства, напомнил себе Репортер. Лучше не задавать вопросов — они знают, как избавиться от тела. «Хороший репортер знает, когда следует заткнуть свой рот». Это правило Репортер выучил еще в школе журналистики. И сейчас было самое время.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. [Джуди Гарленд](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C4%E6%F3%E4%E8_%C3%E0%F0%EB%E5%ED%E4) – известная американская актриса, звезда мюзиклов 30-х—50-х годов и икона гей сообщества. Есть версия, что радужный флаг появился благодаря ее песне [«Over The Rainbow»](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HRa4X07jdE).  
> Последний мюзикл с ее участием [«Летние каникулы»](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2U-rBZREQMw) на все сто подходит под определение «put on a show», как выразился Рэй.


End file.
